fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Izuka
Daisuke Izuka is freelance illustrator, who works primarily in the fantasy genre. He is perhaps best know outside of his Fire Emblem work for his contributions to the TCG Cardfight!! Vanguard and being the illustrator for the manga Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There. In 2003, Izuka was hired to contribute to Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade working under series veterans Eiji Kaneda and Sachiko Wada as a graphic designer. Beginning with Tellius saga, Izuka was promoted to Unit Designer with fellow artist Yoko Nakai. With the DS era, Izuka became character illustrator, inheriting the role from Masamune Shirow, a role he maintained until Yusuke Kozaki took the position beginning with Fire Emblem Awakening. In 2015, Izuka was hired by Intelligent Systems to work as Art Director for their TCG series, Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Credits * Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade - Graphic Design * Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones - Graphic Design * Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - 2D Art Designer, Unit Designer * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - 2D Art Director, Unit Designer, Event Illustration, Background Illustration, Storyboard Illustration * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - Face Image, Illustration * Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem - Illustration * Fire Emblem Awakening - Eirika DLC Illustration * Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) - Art Director * ''Fire Emblem: One Hundred Songs of Heroes'' - Altena and Black Knight artwork * Fire Emblem Heroes - Character Illustrator Gallery Horace.png|Horace from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon by Daisuke Izuka. RukeDS.png|Luke from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem by Daisuke Izuka. RodyDS.png|Roderick from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem by Daisuke Izuka. Norne.png|Norne from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem by Daisuke Izuka. Malice.png|Malice from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem by Daisuke Izuka. Roro.png|Legion from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem by Daisuke Izuka. Kuraine_Artbook.png|Clarisse from an illustration of Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem by Daisuke Izuka. FE Eirika DLC.png|DLC Artwork of Eirika from Fire Emblem Awakening by Daisuke Izuka. DaisukeIzukaMarth.jpg|Marth from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Daisuke Izuka. B13-052HN_artwork.png|Another Marth artwork from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-051SR_artwork.png|Marth's SR card from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). MegIzuka1.jpg|Meg from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Grommel_by_Daisuke_Izuka.png|Gromell from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B09-099R_artwork.png|Dheginsea from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). MCorrin_cipher_art.jpg|(Male) Corrin from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FCorrin_Cipher_art.jpg|(Female) Corrin from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Charlotte (TCG Cipher Artwork).png|Charlotte from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Sumeragi_N_-_Daisuke_Izuka.png|Sumeragi's N card from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Sumeragi_R_-_Daisuke_Izuka.png|Sumeragi's S card from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Sumeragi_R%2B_-_Daisuke_Izuka.jpg|Sumeragi's S+ card from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-077N_artwork.jpg|Rowan from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-080N_artwork.jpg|Lianna from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Daisuke_Izuka_Dual.png|Ike and Black Knight from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Minerva Heroes.png|Minerva from Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. Michalis Heroes.png|Michalis from Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. Hardin (Fallen Heroes) Heroes.png|Hardin from Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. Luke Heroes.png|Luke from Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. Black Knight Heroes.png|Black Knight from Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. Zelgius Heroes.png|Zelgius from Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. Marth_Hero-King_Heroes.png|Marth (Hero-King) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. DaisukeIzukaEventHardin2018.jpg|Sketch of Marth and Hardin. Ike_and_Greil_sketch_Daisuke_Izuka_Aug2017.png|Sketch of Ike and Greil. Grommel_Sketch_by_Daisuke_Izuka.png|Sketch of Gromell. Cipher2017.jpg|Ike and Soren celebrating 2017 by Daisuke Izuka. Cipher2018.png|Alm, Valbar and Celica celebrating 2018 by Daisuke Izuka.